World without you
by KIRI NO BASHOE
Summary: Kaoru was sent to another parallel world and Hikaru is going to find him and bring him back. But what happens when after finally finding his twin did Hikaru found out that Kaoru had lost his memory? Sort of AU in a way. OC that didn't make much appearance. And HikaKao!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So, this is my first OHSHC fic. I had been reading a lot of them lately, but this is the first time I'm writing it.**

**Sorry to disappoint some of my XS fans that this is not a XS fic, but I'll still write them when I've got new ideas, so don't worry!**

**Okay, enough chit-chat. Let the story begin!**

* * *

( Hikaru POV )

"Bye, Kaoru. I'll see you at lunch later." I smiled at my twin brother as he got up from his seat and start leaving for his next class, Literature, while me and our 'best friend', Haruhi are preparing to head for Mathematics.

"Bye guys," Kaoru waved at us before exiting from the door of class 1-A.

"Haruhi~" I turned my attention back to the girl beside me. "If you don't hurry up, you and I are going to be late for the next class!"

"Just hold on a little bit more, I'm finding my notebook…" she replied before digging inside her bag once more. "Okay, I got it. Now let's go."

"Seriously, how long could you take to just get your stuff ready?" I sighed as I got up from my seat, heading towards the door.

"Well, unlike _someone_ I know, I actually brings all my books with me to school." Haruhi protested. "Besides, if you don't want to wait, you could just go along first with Kaoru."

"Oh Haruhi, what kind of friend would I be if I left you behind, all alone, getting punished by the teacher for being late…"

"Okay, okay, I got it!" the cross dresser raised her hand in defeat. "But even so, you don't have to go with me _all_ the time you know, Hikaru? I don't mind you spending some time with Kaoru. He is your brother after all."

"So I take that as you're granting me permission to hang out with Kao later?"

"Since when do you need my permission to hang out with your own brother?"

"Well… I don't. But I do need your permission to let me hang out with him_ alone_."

"Fine then, I'll just stay in class. You can go have lunch with him 'alone'."

"Thanks Haruhi," I grinned, ruffling the locks of the brunette's short brown hair. "you're the best."

* * *

Even though I was planning to go see Kaoru directly after class, I totally neglected the fact that I have to stay back along with Haruhi after class for being late. After the teacher finally finished lecturing us, I dashed out of the Mathematics Room as fast as my legs could carry me towards the Literature Room. But what I forgot is that the Literature students had long been dismissed, hence no signs of my little brother in there.

Sighing at my clumsiness, I closed the door to the empty Literature Room. As I was about to leave, a familiar voice stopped me on my track.

_Kaoru…_ I turned around to see where the voice came from. What met my glance was the neighboring Chemistry Lab 2.

Eager to see my baby brother, I headed for the room. What I didn't expect to see was, besides Kaoru, there are another two males, who definitely don't look like they're from this school, in the room. One of them was holding onto a boy, pointing a gun at his temple.

"Kaoru," I called out to my other half, never failing to notice how his eyes widened upon meeting with my own identical ones. "what's going on in here?"

"Hikaru…"

"Oh? Do we have another visitor?" I adverted my attention to one of the man in the room, the one who is empty-handed. "Maybe his one here will be able to make you talk." he walked dangerously towards me while eyeing at my brother.

"No! Don't go near him!" Kaoru yelled, running towards me before the guy could and blocking him from getting any closer to me.

"Kaoru, what's going on?" I held onto my twin's shoulder. "Who are these people and what do they want?"

"Hikaru…" his voice is merely a whisper, to be heard by just the two of us. "I'll explain it to you later. But please, don't get yourself involved in this. Hurry up and leave."

"I'm not leaving you alone here, Kaoru." I protested.

"Hikaru, now is not the time to be stubborn. Take my words and go."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Of course you're not." I mentally cursed myself for accidentally saying the last sentence out loud.

"Stay away from him! He's got nothing to do with this!" Kaoru shouted, stepping closer to me as the man took another step forward.

"Seems like you cared a lot for him, then there's absolutely no way that we're letting him out of this." the guy extended his hand towards me but was slapped away immediately by my twin.

"Hands off him!"

"Now now, we don't want to play rough here, do we?" the guy suddenly disappeared, and that's when I felt something sharp being placed against my neck and my hands being firmly secured behind my back.

"Hikaru!" I watched as Kaoru stare at me, his face had become a mask of horror.

"Now hurry up and tell me which one of these is the one." The man demanded as he pointed at the table full of mechanics with the knife before pressing it harder against my neck.

My thoughts of trying to struggle out of the guy's grip vaporized as I feared what he will do to me if I made a wrong move. I felt a cold sweat drip down my forehead as I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"…T-that one…" Kaoru hesitantly replied as he pointed at a pistol on the table.

"See? It wasn't that hard to tell us, was it?" the other man in the room asked as he let go of the boy in his hand, who quickly ran towards Kaoru, and picked up the pistol that Kaoru had pointed at.

"Let go of my brother." My twin's voice sounded more like a plead rather than a demand.

"Easy kid. I never said that I'll let him go once you answered us." A panicking sensation went up my spine as the guy smirked. Kaoru's golden eyes widened once again in astonishment. I noticed how he secretly eyed the boy who is currently clutching onto his sleeves, showing some muted signals before they both nod in agreement.

The next thing I know, the knife on my neck was suddenly removed, followed by the one on my hands. I turned around to see Kaoru trying to restrain the man's hand with the knife while the boy doing the same to his other hand.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing, you fucking brat?!" the man shouted, trying to free his hands.

"Hikaru! Hurry up and get out of here!" Kaoru yelled at me, refusing to let go of the man's hand.

"But what about you, Kaoru?" I asked with insecurity.

"I'll be fine. Hurry up and go!"

"You fucking brat, let go!" the man yelled, throwing his arm along with Kaoru back, causing my brother to hit the wall behind him. Really hard.

I held my breath as my twin's liquid gold eyes lose their color before they close, his arms went limb before his body hit the floor, unconscious.

"Kaoru!"

"Kaoru-senpai!"

Me and the boy rushed to my baby brother's motionless form. "Kaoru! Wake up, Kaoru!" I placed my hands on his back and shook him lightly. "Come on, Kaoru. Don't scare me like this. Open your eyes…" I watched with numbed horror as red liquid tainted his auburn hair.

"Now, look at what you have made me done." the man, with both of his hands free now, spoke. "Is this really worth it?"

"You!" I glared at the guy. If it's not because of him none of these would've happened. If it's not because of him, Kaoru won't have tried to save me. If it's not because of him, Kaoru would not have been in this state! "Don't think you can get away with this! I'm not done with you yet!"

"Oh yeah?" his arm suddenly shot upwards and I felt fingers stiffening around my neck. "Then what are you going to do to me?" he smirked. I wanted to punch his face so eagerly but my hands were currently too busy trying to reduce the tightness of the hold on my neck. Heck, I think I can't breathe properly anymore, and the hand that is wounding tighter and tighter around my neck isn't helping.

"Hikaru!" I managed scan my eyes at the door to see a shocked Haruhi. The hell?! I thought I told her not to come?

"H-Ha-Haru-hi…" I choked. "Leave."

"What do you think you're doing?! Hands off him!" she screamed at the man in front of me, completely ignoring my words.

"Hey, we've already got what we're looking for, so let's not waste time dealing with this one." the other man said, pointing the pistol he just gotten at the brunette.

"Well, that's also one way to settle things." the man holding me grinned.

"No! Haruhi!" I yelled. Luckily for a moment the man seemed distracted by the girl and loosened his grip on my neck. I immediately struggled out from the man's hold and blocked them from the commoner.

"Well, well. We can settle two at once with this." The one with the pistol said. "Makes things so much easier for us."

"Hikaru, what are you doing? They'll kill us both like this." Haruhi whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry, Haruhi." I whispered back. "I won't let them hurt you."

"Say goodbye, brats."

The sound of the trigger being pulled was heard. I stood still, waiting for the moment when the bullet shot through me. But instead, I felt a force pushing me to the side. I turned my head to the source of the force, but a blinding white light blocked my sight. The only thing I managed to make out was that familiar copper-colored hair.

"Kao-ru…"


	2. Chapter 2

This puddle of familiarly looking red liquid that feels a little sticky on the floor... is it... _blood_?

B-but... it can't be! I'm not hurt! It can't be my blood!

Whose blood is this? Why do I feel some kind of connection between it?

Why do I feel a little dead on the inside?

Kaoru... Where's Kaoru?!

"Kaoru?" I looked towards the spot where my little brother was supposed to be lying on a few minutes ago. But there's nothing there. Save for the still shocked boy who was kneeling there, slightly shaking, along with a few drop of blood that remained on the floor that proved that my twin was there once.

The same blood spot as the one before me...

"Kao-ru..."

I felt my knees shaking as I sat still on the Chemistry Lab floor, trying my best to get myself together and think properly.

That force that pushed me away... was it... Kaoru?

"Hikaru!" Haruhi screamed as she ungracefully sprinted herself towards me. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Hikaru, say something!" she shook my shoulders back and forth worriedly to get my attention which I can't really give her at the current moment. The events had taken place one after another. This is too sudden. And without my brother by my side isn't the best way to help me focus on my thoughts here.

"I... I d-dont't know..." I murmured, barely audible, but Haruhi got the message as she stopped shaking me but her hands remained on my shoulders, giving me a sense of assurance.

Was that really my baby brother who got me out of the way? If no, why isn't he at his original spot? And if yes, where is he now?

"Kaoru... Where's Kaoru?!" All thoughts and confusion suddenly cleared from my mind and all that remained is the urge to know where my twin is and what happened to him. "What did you do to him, you bastard?!" I yelled in stentorian bellows at the man who was still standing in front of me. The one who almost shot a bullet at me. The one who is responsible for all these.

"Hey! This isn't the one we asked for! That brat tricked us!" he ignored my question and tossed the pistol to his partner.

"But..." the other guy grinned as he examined the weapon. "whatever we've got here, it sure seemed that it has some pretty good use too." he snickered.

"Stop chatting among yourselves! What did you do to my brother?!" I am angry now. No one takes my baby brother away from me without a proper explanation. And even if they did give me one, they're still not going to get away with it. "Answer me, you bastards!"

"Oh, don't worry about your brother," the guy pointed his silver weapon at me once more, "we'll let the both of you reunite very soon..."

"HIKA-CHAN, LOOK OUT!"

Three shurikeens were sent flying at the pistol in the man's hand, damaging the weapon.

"What the- Who's there?!"

"Hika-cha! Haru-chan!" a golden fur-ball came flying through the door towards the man before revealing itself as the blonde Lolita and sending the man a flying kick.

"Usa-chan kick!"

"Urgh!" the victim groaned at the karate expert's feet made contact with his cheek, sending him crashing against the floor, growling in pain.

"Are you two okay?" Hani-senpai turned back to his normal cute and adorable self and asked us with concern in his big, chestnut-coloured eyes.

"We're fine, Hani-senpai. Thanks for your help." Haruhi answered.

"What happened to Hika-chan?" the martial artist ran towards us as the two men were held down by Mori-senpai.

"He's fine too," the brunette patted my shoulders in a comforting manner. "just a little shocked, I guess. This was the second time he'd been pointed with a gun in one day."

"Where's Kaoru?!" I carelessly removed Haruhi's soft hands from my shoulders and dashed towards one of the men under Mori-senpai's grip, grabbing him by the collar before pulling him closer and staring daggers into his eyes. "What did you do to him?!"

"W-we don't know!" the man shook his head violently as his whole body trembled under Mori-senpai's cold and icy glare. "We don't even know what that kid gave us!"

"Quit your bullshit! Hurry up and bring my brother back this minute, or else-" I raised my fist and was ready to punch the bastard in the face anytime now when another voice interrupted me.

"Senpai, I know what happened to Kaoru-senpai and how to bring him back."

I turned around and was face-to-face with the boy from earlier. Wait, did he called me 'senpai'?

"Are you talking to me?" I raised an eyebrow at the kid.

"Yes, senpai."

"Okay, stop that. It's getting kindda annoying. How exactly am I a 'senpai'? I'm just a freshman." I turned my attention fully onto the kid now as I release my grip on the man's collar. But I didn't forget to give each of them a punch on the head before leaving them to be taken care of by Mori-senpai.

"...Sorry, senpai. I guess I should introduce myself first. My name is Mamio Inamura, 14-years old, Class 1-C. I just transferred to Ouran this year. I received special permission to skip grades since I'm known as the 'prodigy'." the boy, Mamio is his name isn't it, stated as he stared down at his intertwined fingers. This kid must be those kind of shy person like the class rep.

"And I suppose you're familiar with my twin?" I asked. The fact that Kaoru is actually being friendly with someone without telling me is pissing me off.

"...If you want to put it that way...yeah... We often see each other after class, since the Chemistry Lab is just beside the Literature Room. He's also an often visitor here..."

"So, you were saying you know what happened to him?" That explains where my twin had gone off in those days where he failed to show up at the cafeteria with us. Kaoru's got some explaining to do when I get him back. How could he keep something like this from his own big brother? Doesn't he know that I can get worried easily?

"Oh...yeah..." Mamio picked up the pistol that the man had dropped on the floor when he was attacked by Hani-sempai. "This is my 'Parallel World gun'. As the name suggests, it sends the people who is shot by the bullet to another parallel world, but there shouldn't be any physical damage caused on the victim." he explained. "My guess is that the blood on the floor is from the injury on his head when he hit the wall. We did saw him bleeding..."

"So Kaoru is in another world... and injured...?" I asked in merely a whisper. I can feel my entire body shaking as my heart trembled inside me. No matter how old we are, I always feel that Kaoru needs me to be by his side, protecting him from anything that could possibly hurt him, despite him always protesting that he could take care of himself. I would argue with him, of course. I'm older afterall. What's the point of being the older twin if you can't even protect your own baby brother? I clenched my teeth together, preventing any kinds of sound from escaping from my mouth. I have to hold it there. I can't cry now. But it hurts so much. I feel that my pride as Kaoru's big brother had just shattered into millions of pieces at the thought of him in a place full of strangers, he won't know what to do! He don't have money, friend, family or... me. I'm not there to protect him... and he's hurt some more!

What kind of big brother am I...?

"As much as I hate to break it to you... yes." Mamio replied, patting me lightly on the shoulder as he gave me an assured smile, like those kind that Kaoru would give me at a time like this. Had this kid really been that close with my twin that he's acting like him now? "Don't worry, Hikaru-senpai. I did said I know how to bring him back."

Upon hearing this, my hands immediate shot up until they were rested on the brunette's shoulders, pushing him away a little just enough for his hands to fall off mine. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, as you can see, the Parallel World gun is in a pretty bad shape at the current moment." he held out the weapon in his hand to let me have a clearer look at it. Indeed, with the three rabbit-sapped shurikeens stuck in it, the pistol seemed very much broken and most likely can't be used again.

"But I can fix it." he added, with a tiny bit of confident. "And after it's fixed, I can shoot myself with this thing, enabling me to travel into the same world as Kaoru-senpai. I'll find him and bring him back, Hikaru-senpai, I promise you. It's the least I can do for whatever problems I caused."

"What are you talking about? You have nothing to do with thi-"

"Those two…" Mamio eyed the two men who were still under Mori-senpai's iron grip. "they were after my inventions. My parents owned them money, so they wanted to have my inventions in exchange. However, I refused. And eventually, my parents paid their debt but they still won't set their eyes off my inventions, they even attempted to steal them away…"

"Wait wait wait!" I interrupted the kid's words before he could finish speaking. "How can someone whose parents own money can still came into Ouran Academy?"

"Well… easy way of explaining, I got in the same way Fujioka-san did." he answered, gesturing at the cross-dresser beside me. "I am the _prodigy_, remember?"

"Oh… yeah…"

"So as I was saying, they attempted to steal my inventions. That's why I transferred here with higher security system. But today they still managed to sneak in by some means, and they made me a proposal. They said that if I gave them my 'Laser gun' they would leave me alone. I still refused, and that's when Kaoru-senpai came…"

My ears literally shot up at that. Hearing my little brother's name being mentioned is always the best way to get my full attention.

"Since they can't get anything out of me, they tried to make him tell them which one of the mechanics here is the Laser gun. And to prevent him from possibility of giving the same answer as me, they used me as a hostage. You'd probably seen it when you walked in." he took a deep breath before continuing. "However, like me, Kaoru-senpai refused to tell them. But when they got you, he pointed at a random weapon on the table in order to get them to release you. At least that's what I thought…"

"… I see…"This isn't Mamio's fault. It's _mine_. If only I hadn't been so eager to see Kaoru today. If only I hadn't walk in on them in the Chemistry Lab 2. If only I had left when he told me to. If only… I had done something. Everything would be different! It isn't suppose to end this way! If anything bad should happen, it should be on me! I'm the one who got his head injured. I'm the one who tried to take the bullet. Not him!

So why does it have to be him…?

"Don't worry, senpai." Mamio lifted my head up a bit just enough so that his eyes could meet mine. "I'll bring your brother back safely."

"No."

"Huh?" confusion rise in his indigo orbs.

"I said no.' I repeated myself. "No one's going, except for me. I'm his brother. Besides, I'm the one more at fault for getting him in all these mess…"

"…Are you sure, senpai? Parallel World traveling had never been experimented before. There are chances that you may not find your brother or you may not be able to come back." he questioned, I never failed to take note of the seriousness in his voice. He wasn't joking about this.

"I'm sure." I nodded without hesitation.

"…Okay senpai, if you insist." Mamio said, sitting behind the table filled with mechanical equipment, "I shlould be able to fix this thing by tomorrow, you can come back by then and we'll directly start with the plan."

"Okay… And, Mamio…"

"Yes, senpai?"

"…Thank you."

"No problem, senai. I'm the one that started all these. It's only right for me to fix everything. And I should be saying 'sorry'." He replied before turning his attention back on the broken piece of metal on his table.

"Don't be. I'm just thankful that you can help me get Kao back."

* * *

Here I am.

Yes, _I_. Not _we_. How ironic. Usually, Kaoru goes wherever I go, so I'm always not alone. We do everything together, in pairs. But now…

*Sigh* I rolled over on our over-sized bed, clenching the sheets underneath my body. It smells like Kaoru… I missed my baby brother. And it's just half an hour since he got shot by that Parallel World gun thing. It's always like this. We've never been separated before. But when we do, it always didn't last long as we'll find our way to each other one way or another. That's just inaudibly telling those people who tried to separate us that "There's no way you could separate us, so don't even bother to try."

'Kaoru, how are you doing now?' I flung my arm across my twin's pillow and brought it close, inhaling the familiar scent that was my twin. That's when I notice the leather-covered book underneath the pillow.

'Must've been another one of Kaoru's books.' I thought, knowing very well my twin often stayed up late, occupying himself with some thick novels. I picked up the book and turned to its back, looking for some sort of summary. When I found none, I flipped the book open, noticing the words were handwritten instead of printed.

Kaoru's handwritting.

I began to read. The first entry is written about the start of the year when we entered the high school section.

* * *

_2 April _

_This is the first time I actually writes a journal, I wonder what should I write… Maybe I should start by introducing myself?_

_My name is Kaoru Hitachiin, 15-years old. Hikaru and I had just started high school today._

_Anyone of you who are reading this, if you are wondering who Hikaru is, he's my big brother._

_Well, not exactly too much of 'big' since he's just older than me by… maybe 3 seconds._

_You see, Hikaru is my twin brother. We've been practically connected at the hips since we were born. I somehow feel a little guilty writing a journal and not letting him know…_

_But starting from today, we're officially members of the 'Host Club' that some idiotic, blonde ancient lord named Tamaki Suoh started last year. Heck, I didn't even know what makes him want us to be part of it._

_It seems that we agreed somehow, I can't remember why. Too far back off memory lane._

_It may be interesting. Who knows?_

* * *

This is Kaoru's journal? And I, as his big brother doesn't know about it?!

Kaoru, just how many more stuff have you kept me from knowing?

Knowing my little brother, it's not actually unbelievable that he's somewhat 'guilty' about this.

Flipping through the pages, the last entry was written yesterday. If this journal contains all of Kaoru's thoughts and feelings that he idn't tell me about, I'm bringing it with me to find it's owner.

* * *

"Mamio, you in here?" I asked, opening the door to the Chemistry Lab 2.

"Morning, Hikaru-senpai." the brunette seated behind the table gave me a wave before pulling out the same silvery weapon from yesterday. "Ready to go?"

"As much as I'll ever be."

"I adjusted the Parallel World gun so that you'll end up in the same world as Kaoru-senpai." he started explaining. "Futher more, I set up the gun such that you'll arrive at where Kaoru-senpai is in a short while."

"Thanks for all your help, Mamio."

"Don't forget this." he placed a watch-lookalike device on my wrist. "The screen will show you the map of your surrounding in the world at a 2 kilometer radius. Red dots will appear on the screen, showing the location of the people who were shot by the Parallel World bullet. It might be helpful with your search. We're talking about a place that no one has ever been before after all. There's also a red button on the right. Press it if you want to contact us. The blue button on the left would bring you guys back here. Now go on and come back safely, senpai." he pointed the weapon at me.

"Good luck."

And he pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello people!**

**I think I forgot to tell you this, but I only update my story once a month. **

**As sorry as I may ever be, you just have to accept that. Gomenne.**

**Okay, on with the story...**

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. The first thing I realized is that I'm no longer in the Chemistry Lab 2. The place where I landed in looks more like the commoners street that Milord often dragged us to. And all these people crowding around the area isn't helping me get anywhere near finding my brother.

'I'll never be able to find Kaoru like this.' I thought as I jostled my way through all the people, searching in the endless crowd for and sign of copper-colored hair, golden eyes and a face like my own.

That's when I bumped into someone, causing myself to end up on the floor ungracefully. Now this is embarrassing...

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" a gentle voice asked as a hand is reached out towards me.

"Yeah, thanks." I took the hand and got up on my feet. Finally looking up, my eyes met a familiar pair of golden orbs.

"Kaoru!" I threw my arms around my twin and hugged him as closely to my body as I could, my fingers digging into his shirt and my face buried in his shoulder in his shoulder. "I finally found you! Do you know how worried you got me?" All that tension that was on my shoulders just a second ago seemed lifted off. I'm so relieved... I finally found my brother... Even if it had only been one day, it felt like eternity without him.

"Umm..."

"Kaoru..." I felt a tear slip out of my eye. "don't make me worry like that again... It hurts too much..." I cried, clenching my fingers into the back of his shirt. We had always been putting up a strong front in front of others, despite us both knowing that deep down we are very weak beings. And when it comes to situations like this, we break down easily, no matter how much it is against our principle to cry in front of other people. Besides, this person in front of me isn't just any 'other people'. He's Kaoru.

I felt my brothers soft hands started to stroke circles on my back as I continued to let the tears flow down my cheek and onto his shirt.

"...I...I'm sorry..."

* * *

"Here," my twin brother said, handing me a bottle of water. "Thanks." I twisted the cap off and held the bottle to my mouth. We were now sitting on one of the benches beside the stores after I stopped my crying, which is still kinda embarrassing since I cried in public. But it doesn't really affect me much since it's because of Kaoru.

"By the way..." he whispered, looking up at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, still drinking.

"What is your name?"

I choked on the water.

Before that moment, I had never believed that mere words could make me feel so... broken...

"Ka-Kaoru..." my voice trembled as I spoke, my hands holding onto his shoulders. "You... don't... remember me?"

For a moment, Kaoru's almond eyes just stared right into my own identical pair, seeming to figure something out. But in the end, he just shook his head.

"No... I'm sorry." he murmured. "And please, don't call me by that name."

"Wh-What?"

"My name is Tsubaki. Tsubaki Chiyo. I sincerely apologize, but I don't think I am the person you are looking for, Kaoru, I believe."

Is this guy sitting right in front of me really my baby brother? My Kaoru? If yes, why didn't he recognize me? Nor does he recognize his own name?

"No!" I pulled his slim body into my own possessively, tears threatening to flow out. I can feel his body stiffen in my arms, but he did nothing to stop me. "You are Kaoru. You are my little brother!"

*Sigh* "Like I said," he placed a hand on my head, weaving it through the messy copper tresses. The motion is soothing somehow. "I'm not the person you're looking for, despite how sorry I feel for you. I don't even know you."

"Well, you do now." I pulled his away just enough to look at him in the eyes. "My name is Hikaru Hitachiin, and I'm your older brother."

* * *

( Kaoru POV )

This has got to be the weirdest day I've ever experienced. I was on my way back to the apartment from the store when I bumped into this guy and knocked him down onto the ground, thanks to the crowded street.

I didn't really took a good look at his face then, but I did notice his copper-colored hair that looks similar to mine. Rare sight indeed. When I got a clearer view of his face after I helped him up, there was no doubt it almost felt as if it was looking in a mirror.

I didn't really doubt his words when he said that he's my brother, but... this is too sudden.

"And what proof do you have to make me believe you're my brother?" I asked questionably, rising an eyebrow.

"Look at my face and tell me we're not brothers." the hands on my shoulders tightened their grip. They're starting to hurt.

"I..." I started but couldn't finish the sentence. I looked away from that glassy golden eyes that made me feel so guilty yet I can't do anything about it.

"You can't deny it, can you? Kaoru-"

"It's Tsubaki."

"...If you insist, _Tsubaki._" he sighed in defeat before continuing. "If you would just go back home with me, I'll explain everything. I have no idea how you ended up forgetting me and your own name, but I'll fix that. Just as long as you go back with me-"

"No." I cut him off, putting my forefinger on his lips to shut him up. "I'm not leaving. I still can't completely trust you to go with you, and I will not just leave Ishi like that."

"Who's 'Ishi'?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Then what should I do to let you trust me and go home with me?"

"..." I have nothing to say for that. By all honesty, I _do_ believe that Hikaru is my brother, but what if this is all a trap? To have someone act as my long lost relative to bring me home in order to separate me from Ishi and my friends? I can't just go with him like this. So many questions in my head. So unsure and insecured. Whatever shall I do?

"Hey Kao- I mean, Tsubaki?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay with you for a while?"

* * *

( Hikaru POV )

This is where Kaoru, or Tsubaki, lived? A two storey complex. It's a lot simpler compared to the Hitachiin estate back in our world. Not to mention smaller. But at least it's not as cramp as Haruhi's house.

"So, where's this 'Ishi'?" I asked, scanning the room for any other figure to find none.

"It seems like he's off to work already." Tsubaki replied, digging through his pocket before fishing out his phone. "I'll just give him a call then." his thumb punching at the buttons on the electronic device before placing it beside his ear. I didn't fail to notice that the phone in his hand isn't Kaoru's.

"Hello, Ishi." Tsubaki began talking over the phone. "I met a boy in the streets. He looks like me and claimed to be my brother," he paused as 'Ishi' began talking. "No, he doesn't have a place to stay, so I'm asking you now if he can stay at our place." more muffled words spoken on the other side of the line. "His name is Hikaru, Hikaru Hitachiin. Am I right?" he asked while glancing at me. I nodded. He turned his attention back on the phone. "Yes. Un-hn. Okay, thank you." he said before hanging up.

"Well?" I asked, preparing myself for the worst.

"Ishi allowed you to stay here." Tsubaki gave a smile as he closed the phone.

"YAY!" I flung my arms in the air before jumping on him, snuggling him in my embrace. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Tsubaki continued smiling at me. He's so cute... just like my Kaoru. "Are you always this emotional?" he questioned, staring at my arms that wrapped around him tightly.

"Uhhh... no." I whispered. It really can't be helped now that I know I cans stay with my brother. I don't know what I'll do if Tsubaki decided not to let me stay with him and just leave in the streets like some homeless child. That would look so pitiful... Besides, this is almost the same as bringing Tsubaki back to our world. Except that I will be on my own here in trying to help him remember, but at least we are still together. As long as that variable is in check, the rest shouldn't be too much of a problem.

A hand caressed my head, long fingers running through my hair. "Ishi also said that treat this as your home while you're here."

"Thanks..."

* * *

_16 April_

_It's already 2 weeks since we entered the Host Club. Amazing, I didn't even realize it has already been this long. I guess time really flies during happy moments..._

_We've got a new member these days. Her name is Haruhi. We've all got fooled by her appearance when we first met in the Music Room 3 and believed that she was a guy._

_Well, maybe all except Kyoya-sempai. That Shadow Lord, you never know how much he knows._

_When she first came in, she's just supposed to be a 'dog' ( at least that's how Milord put it ), but since we saw how nice she looked in the normal school uniform, Milord decided to make her a host._

_Of course, we've all figured out that she was a girl in the end. I swear I've never seen Milord blush like that until he saw Haruhi in the girls uniform. Hehe!_

_And I think I heard Kyoya-sempai saying something like "start towards love"..._

_I see... Tamaki-sempai is falling for his little 'daughter', huh?_

_This is getting more and more fun! Maybe Hikaru and I should prank him on this..._


	4. Chapter 4

( Hikaru POV )

It seems that this Parallel-World has a little time difference with our world. It was Friday when I got shot by the Parallel-World gun in the Chemistry Lab 2, but it was Saturday here. Does Parallel-World travelling usually took one day?

That aside, since it's Saturday, Tsubaki has no school today, so he's currently helping me with my stay here.

"There's a guest room on the first floor, you can sleep in there while you're here." he suggested, pointing at the room beside the kitchen.

"Where's your room?" without any sign of hesitation, I blurt out the only question that's on my mind.

"Oh, it's at the second floor along with Ishi's." he replied calmly. "Why do you ask?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

"What?!" Tsubaki's eyes widened as he gasped at the question.

"We always sleep together." I started explaining, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "I won't be able to sleep if I'm in a different room from you."

"B-bu-bu-but..." he shuddered, his cinnamon eyes filled with fear and nervousness. "I-I'm not your brother. Please stop treating me like I'm him!" he paused, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "Look, I only allowed you to stay here because you're more or less homeless now, not because you're my long-lost-twin whom I don't even know I have one. Once you're able to go back to wherever you came from I won't hesitate to ask you to leave."

"I'm not going back unless you're going with me." I said with a firm tone. "I came all the way here just to bring you back. I'm not going back empty-handed."

My mirror image held his breath for a second, before sitting down on a nearby couch, running his long fingers through his orange locks in frustration.

"I'll make you remember me, Kaoru. And when that happens, I'm bringing you home."

* * *

( Kaoru POV )

Great, I had brought home a stranger who looks exactly like me. And he's staying at the apartment, trying to make me go with him to somewhere he calls 'home'.

I would've like to kick him out here and now, but one glance at his love-sick puppy eyes and considering he got nowhere else to stay, I really don't dare to do it.

When I had reluctantly agreed to his request on staying with me, that was the first time I actually saw him smile in the past half an hour that I talked with him on the streets. The only expression he held before that is one that looks incurably sad with eyes that seemed haunted by some inner pain. I wonder if he's always this sad. But he sure does looks a lot more charming when he smiles...

When he thanked me for letting him stay despite the fact that I told him that it wasn't confirmed until I get permission from Ishi, his voice clearly sounded shaky. I wonder what has this guy ever gone through to make him this way...

Urgh, this guy is giving me so much problem. How did I even _happened_ to meet him on the streets anyway?

Maybe Haruhi can help me out of this. After all, she's smart, reasonable and kind. Plus, she will be coming today since it's Saturday.

_Ding-Dong!_

Speak of the devil, that must be Haruhi. I hurried up towards the door and opened it, the one standing in front of me is indeed the little brunette.

"Hi Haruhi," I greeted. "I'm so glad you're here!" I exclaimed as my hands found their ways to rest on her small shoulders.

"What's wrong Tsubaki?" Haruhi asked, her chocolate orbs staring right into my own. "You look unusually exhausted."

"Come inside and you'll see." I replied, dragging her into what is now Hikaru's room.

"Hey Tsubaki, I-" the copper-haired teen paused in his speech when his golden eyes landed on the petite girl behind me. "Oh, hi Haruhi!"

"Umm..." I noticed how the girl's big chocolate orbs blinked with surprise when she saw my doppelgänger. "Hi... Tsubaki number 2...?"

"Hey, you know her?" I raised an eyebrow in a questioning slant at Hikaru.

"Yes I do, and she should've known me too!" he stated, pointing a finger at Haruhi. "What is with the 'Tsubaki number 2' ?!"

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Haruhi quickly apologized, thinking of a new form of appellation. "Ummm... Tsubaki's twin?"

For a moment I was thinking that Hikaru would just announce his name, but instead he showed a Cheshire-grin that I had never seen him pull before at me.

"Did you hear that, Tsubaki?" the boy chuckled, creeping me out a little. "Even Haruhi said that I'm you're twin!"

"Anyone would have said that when they see how similar we look like." I replied calmly, not understanding why he's making such a big deal out of that.

"Then why don't you believe me?" he asked, a wounded look in his beautiful golden eyes.

It takes a lot of self-control to resist from strangling the auburn-haired boy here and now.

"Do you see what is making me so exhausted now, Haruhi?" I eyes the brunette and gave her my best I'll-kill-you-if-you-ask-any-further face before covering it with my hand when I think she got the message.

"You mind telling me your 'twin''s name first?"

"Haruhi, this is Hikaru." I introduced, my hand still on my face. "He's some homeless kid I picked up on the streets."

"Calling your dear Nii-chan a 'homeless kid' isn't the most polite way of introducing him to your friend, Tsubaki." Hikaru protested in his seat on the bed as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"For the umpteenth time, I'm not your brother, and stop insisting I am!" I let my hand fall from my fave and cried out in frustration.

"Now now, Tsubaki. Don't be so worked up over such small matter." Haruhi whispered in a comforting manner as she patted my back soothingly.

"If it's just letting this stranger stay in my house, I will be okay with it too." I took a deep breath before continuing. "But if he's going to convince me that I'm his brother and just drag me out of where I am now, I'm not okay anymore."

"Tsubaki," my 'twin' spoke in a soft voice, "I'm not going to force you to remember. I'll wait."

"Tsubaki, don't take it too seriously. I mean, what is so bad about having a brother?" Haruhi extended a hand towards Hikaru. "Nice to meet you, Hikaru. I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"I guess I should say "nice to meet you too" since you don't recognize me anymore too, huh?" my twin said as he shook the girl's small hand.

"What do you mean?" the brunette arched an eyebrow at the comment. "Have we met before?"

"I doubt it." I cut into their conversation. "He said that he's from overseas." At least that's what he told me when he requested to stay at my place.

"Well..." the auburn-haired boy scratched the back of his head, releasing some tenses. "to tell you the truth, I came from another Parallel-World. My brother was shot with a bullet from the Parallel-World gun in our world, so I shot myself too in order to come and look for him... so here I am."

"So you thought that Tsubaki is your brother?" Haruhi asked, pointing at me.

"Do you doubt it?"

"No... But whatever you just said seemed pretty doubtful to me." As expected of Haruhi, she's so rational and can analysis the situation very clearly.

"That's why I lied to you," he glance at me, "that I'm from overseas."

"Sounds complicated..." Haruhi crossed her arms and knitted her brows together. "Anyway, why don't we introduce your 'brother' to the rest first, Tsubaki? I'm sure they want to meet him too."

"'The rest'?" Hikaru exclaimed. "You mean the Host Club?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Now this boy is just speaking nonsense. What in the world is a 'Host Club'?

"I'm talking about Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ohtori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka." he calmly listed the names of our friends one by one.

"Hold on! Why do you know all my friends' names?!" my eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"I take that as my guess was right?"

"Don't try to change the topic. Answer my question."

"Okay, I will." he pointed at himself, "Me, you, Haruhi and all the people I just listed," he shifted his finger to me then the brunette as he spoke. "are all in the 'Host Club' that I mentioned before. In our world that is. Tamaki's the one that started the club two years ago, we are all members that he selected. A ll we do is basically entertain ladies in our school and make them happy."

"...Tsubaki, let's bring him to see the rest immediately." Haruhi ordered as she started to drag Hikaru from the bed and towards the door. "I'll have Tamaki-senpai explain clearly what is wrong with his mind."

* * *

"HARUHIIIIIIII!" there came the shrieking scream of a certain idiotic blonde as soon as the girl that he was screaming about opened the door to the Suoh Mansion. "My dear daughter! Do you miss your Daddy? How nice of you to drop by." Tamaki squealed as he swung the petite girl around.

"Tamaki-senpai, you're not my 'Daddy'! Let go!" Haruhi demanded before the said senpai wailed with grief and started moping in a corner.

"Good morning, Haruhi." Kyoya walked over to the brunette. "We're all here like you told us to. Now, what do you want to talk to us about?"

"Haru-chan! Tsu-chan!" Hani-senpai came running to us with Mori-senpai following right behind him. "Want to have a piece of cake with m-" the little Lolita paused his speech when he saw my doppelgänger behind me. "Tsu-chan, is that your brother?"

"This is the reason we called you all today." I announced, putting a hand on my 'brother''s shoulder. "Guys, this is Hikaru. I met him in the streets this morning. He claimed to be my brother who came from another world."

"Huh?" Hani-senpai grabbed onto Hikaru's arm. "Nee nee, Hika-chan. Are you really from another world? Does that world have cakes?" he asked with his big chestnut eyes staring straight into Hikaru's golden ones with curiosity. At that moment I don't know if I should be just slap my forehead at the Lolita's new nickname for my twin or laugh at his innocent way of thinking about nothing but his favourite cakes.

"Yes I am," Hikaru answered, "and yes, there's cakes there. Actually Tsubaki's from there too. He got here by some reason and I'm here to look for him."

"Sweet mother in France!" the idiotic lord who was still depressed a second ago was now standing in front of us, shaking Hikaru's hand. "Looks like we'll be having a new member in our family! My name is Tamaki Suoh, nice to meet you."

"Senpai, look. I didn't bring him here to let him be part of us." I said, pushing Hikaru away from him. "I mean, he's suppose to be my brother, yet I don't even remember ever having one..."

"But Tsubaki, my son, he _has_ to be your brother!" Tamaki insisted. "Just look at the two of you! I've never seen any two people who look so alike in my life! You're completely symmetrical! And think about it, if he isn't your brother, why would he specially come from his world to ours to look for you?"

"Tama-chan's right, Tsu-chan!" Hani-senpai agreed, his tiny fingers pulling at the bottom of my long sleeve. "Besides, it won't do any harm to let him be our friends."

"Hani-senpai..."

"Right, Takashi?" the tiny blonde asked his tall cousin.

"Ah." Mori-senpai gave a small nod in agreement.

"Tsubaki, I think you should give Hikaru a chance." Haruhi stated after some deep consideration. "Let him prove to you that he's really your brother."

"Well..." I hesitated, glancing through all the people, their eyes just pleading for me to agree. When my eyes stopped to meet a certain identical pair of golden orbs, Hikaru gave me his super irresistible puppy-eyes that's sparkling like there's no tomorrow, which I found super hard to reject. I sighed in defeat. "alright..."

* * *

_24 April_

_The Host Club had once again saved another troubled lady from depression!_

_This time it was lady Kasugasaki Kanake from Class 2-B. You know, the one with the 'host-wandering' illness, or the 'switch guys every now and then' illness, which I'd like to call it._

_This kind of lady... not faithful at all. Milord is just being too nice to them, letting them choose as they like._

_Apparently she's upset about Suzushima-kun making the decision of going abroad without letting her know. I guess that can still make her pretty pitiful..._

_But don't worry. Like I said, we solved this case. Not only that, we got bonus too! Haruhi look so amazing in that dress, and even cuter with the wig. Oh God, just thinking about Tamaki's face when he saw her like that makes me want to laugh like there's no tomorrow. Not like I actually laughed in his face because the mission comes first. All the things that he was about to scold us about just got stuck in the middle without finishing! Ptff!_

_That's our lord to you._

_Well, I'm sure there's a security camera in the changing room. I'll just get that picture when I want it. Hehe._

_But sad thing is that by the end of the day, she actually gave her first kiss to lady Kasugasaki. Not on purpose of course. Just some banana peels and an idiot lord will do the trick._

_Tono was crying throughout the rest of the night when we were back in the safety of Music Room 3 about his 'daughter''s first kiss is given to a guest._

_I guess I should be partly blamed for this too... Sorry Haruhi!_

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who are curious, my aim of this story is to show what kind of person Kaoru would be without the influence of Hikaru, and how he'll treat him without knowing that Hikaru is his precious twin. Since we all know that Kaoru's attitude is _super _different when he's just with Hikaru, because he mattered the most to him. So in this story, I'm trying to make Kaoru treating Hikaru with the same attitude that he shows to everyone else without any sense of bias. **

**But lol, when I made Hikaru go like "Even Haruhi said that I'm your twin!" I was just imagining Tamaki saying "Did you hear that, my fellow subject? Haruhi just said that I am somewhat like her dad!".**

**For your information, further explanation of the original Parallel-World the twins are in to the people who are in the new world will not be done in the future chapters as it's too complicated. For both Hika-chan and me.**

**And people, please drop a review after you read this! What's an author gonna do in a world without reviews? I tell you, he cries until the world is flooding.**

**So if you don't want to be washed away by tears, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

( Hikaru POV )

"Hey Tsubaki ,where are we going?" I asked my twin as I followed him through the streets. I would've been more than happy to spend time with with my brother , if said brother did not just woke me up at_ six _in the freaking _morning_. Being the son of a rich family, I was blessed with the luxury to travel by limo or even helicopter, so there's never a need for me to wake up early. And now I was_ dead_ tired since I was so worried about Kaoru/Tsubaki that I didn't get much sleep the previous night.

Plus I'm not used to sleeping alone.

"Haruhi's house." My doppelganger replied bluntly.

"And_ why_ exactly are we going there?" I asked again, refraining myself from saying the most important part in my head, _'at this hour?!'_

It's not that I don't like to pay the cute little brunette a visit, but…

"Do you usually spend your Sunday at her place?"

The comment was more of a tease than an actual question, but Tsubaki replied anyway. "No." I feel somewhat relieved when he said that until I heard his next sentence. "But she does come over to mine every Saturday." My chin sank dejectedly into my chest.

"So… why are we going there?" I asked the third time, pretending I'm not bothered by his previous statement. I don't even know why I'm bothered by it in the first place.

"Haruhi called me at five in the morning, asking me to bring you to her house." He said, looking quite reluctant to do this. Not sure if it's because he have to get involved in my business or he just lacks sleep. Hopefully it's the latter, I can't imagine Tsubaki being reluctant to be with me… "She said her dad wants to see you."

"Why not just ask him to come see me himself?" I grumbled, not really used to travelling without a limo.

"He's the chairman, remember? He's probably going to discuss with you the stuff about entering our school."

Oh yeah, that's right.

In this world that we landed in, even if there's still Haruhi, the whole Host Club and probably everyone in our world, it is a different one after all. There's no 'Host Club'. Just Tamaki, Kyoya, Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai, Haruhi, Tsubaki. And now, me. Furthermore, all of us are 'commoner's now, only Milord is still the rich young master. They're all in a normal school, with Haruhi's dad as the chairman. Speaking of Haruhi, her hair is lone now and she's going to school like an ordinary girl…

"What?!" I gasped. The first thing that came to my mind is how depressed I felt for the need of going to school even when I don't even belong to this world to begin with. But then I thought, this may be a good chance to get closer to Tsubaki. After all, he spend the majority of his time in school. If I'm lucky, I may even get him to remember me soon.

"Then let's not waste any more time and go!" I exclaimed, dragging a really surprised Tsubaki with me forward, ignoring his "You definitely were reluctant to go a second ago! What is with this sudden excitement?!"

* * *

"Hello!" Haruhi greeted us at her door. "Good morning, Tsubaki, Hikaru."

"Good morning, Haruhi." We spoke in unison before Tsubaki blinked at me in surprise, still amazed at our coordination.

"Sorry to call you two up here so early in the morning…"

"If you are sorry, why don't you call us here later?" Tsubaki groaned, rubbing his eyes gently. "Do you have any idea how late I slept last night?" The last sentence was meant to be a whisper but I heard it anyway, after all I'm not that far from my twin.

"Sorry, Tsubaki." Haruhi smiled apologetically. "I can wait, but you know my dad. He's the impatient one. "

"Anyway, from this point onwards, there should be none of my business right?" Tsubaki asked with pleading cinnamon orbs.

"No," I turned to Ranka, who just spoke. He's still the same 'professional' cross dresser, I see. ( Wonder if he's still proud of it. Seriously, what's there to be proud of being a cross dresser? ) "Feel free to do whatever you want while I talk to your brother, Tsubaki, but you can't leave yet.

"Oh, Hikaru. This is my dad." Haruhi introduced. "He may dress like a female, but…"

"I know, Haruhi." I muttered. "I know everything."

"Please don't tell me he's like this in your world too." As expected from Haruhi, she knows everything too well.

"Sorry to say, but yes."

"Hikaru, come here will you?" Ranka waved at me as I followed him into a room, surveying the house while I was at it. I was quite disappointed to see that Haruhi's house is still the same small, cramp little doll house.

"Feel free to treat here like your home." Ranka said before sitting down behind a kotatsu. "Now, sit down please."

I followed his orders and sit across him before the kotatsu. Even though now he's the chairman for my new school and that I'm probably as 'common' as him, I still can't feel like treating him differently.

"Oh Hikaru dear!" he squealed all of a sudden, causing me to almost bolt out of my seat. "You're such a handsome little boy! You're Tsubaki's twin, I heard. You two look so alike I can't tell who is who!"

Yup, he's still the same old Ranka-san alright.

"Umm… I heard that you want to talk to me about entering Tsubaki and Haruhi's school…"

"Oh yes yes." The okama nodded. "Well, since you're Tsubaki's brother, I shall provide you with the same treatment as him. I've already arranged you in the same class as Haruhi and Tsubaki. You will be going to school with them tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" I gasped in shock. "B-But isn't this too soon? I mean, I thought there's still a lot to be done…"

"Don't you worry about all those things, Hikaru. I will provide you will some spear uniform and books. Just relax and follow Tsubaki along. You have all the same classes as him. I figured since he's your brother he should be more or less responsible for escorting you around."

"Umm… is this really necessary? Going to school and all… It's true that I won't be going back to my own home any time soon, but… I'm bringing Tsubaki home as soon as he remembers."

"Hikaru dear," Ranka smiled as he stared right at me. "I roughly heard about what happened to you and Tsubaki. Believe it or not, Ishi and I have always believed that someday Tsubaki's former friends will come and bring him back."

"Wait. You know Ishi?" I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh of course I know him, that's why I proposed to him the idea of letting Tsubaki enter our school a month ago."

"Ah? So you're saying Tsubaki's also not a student here? He just entered a month ago?" Kaoru was shot by the Parallel World gun a day ago. If Tsubaki really is Kaoru that means that there's some difference in time between the two worlds.

"Why yes, and I believed that's also a reason why we all believed that he really is your brother."

"But he doesn't though…" I sighed.

"Well, I think you should talk to Ishi about that. No one knows about Tsubaki's condition better than him." The okama suggested. "But for now, just go to school with him. Okay, Hikaru-kun?"

"…Alright."

"Splendid! Now there will be a new handsome boy in my school!"

"…"

* * *

"Oh, Hikaru. You're done already?" Haruhi diverted her attention from the cup of tea she was drinking and looked at me when I walked out from the room.

"Yeah, where's Tsubaki?" I asked, looking around the room for my brother.

"He got tired of waiting for you so he felt asleep." The long-haired brunette answered, pointing at my twin who's asleep against the wall.

"So you'll be coming to school with us tomorrow?" she asked as I went to sit next to Tsubaki.

"Yeah, your dad wants to add handsome guys to his school." I pulled my brother's head onto my shoulder and ran my fingers skillfully through his hair like I always did back in our world.

"I should have known he's got some stupid reasons behind this…" the girl grumbled as she slipped her tea.

"Hey, Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know Ishi too?"

"Of course," she replied calmly. "He's my dad's friend after all. He even allows me to volunteer at his hospital to help out."

"What?! Hospital?"

"What are you so surprised about? He is an_ Ishi_ after all."

"Ohh… I see…" So if Ishi's a doctor who's working in a hospital, then…

"Tsubaki is one of his patient one month ago," Haruhi stated as if reading my thought. "because we were unable to contact his families or friends, Ishi offered him to stay at his own apartment, since he spend most of him time working anyway. I was the nurse taking care of Tsubaki back then so I became his friend during his stay in the hospital, that's why Ishi asked me to go over to his place every Saturday to check on him."

If Tsubaki really is Kaoru, a lot of things will make sense now. Before he was shot by the Parallel World gun in the Chemistry Lab 2, his head was knocked against the wall and bleeding severely, that's probably the reason why he was sent to the hospital in the first place. And they were unable to contact any of us because we don't even exist in this world. Then Kaoru probably lost his memory due to that hit…

"Mmm…" a groan was heard under me as the head on my shoulder shifted a bit.

"Oh, Tsubaki. You're awake?" I asked as my brother gently rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah…" he gave a small yawn and pouted cutely, probably don't enjoy waking up from his nap. "Hikaru, you're done already?" he asked with his still sleepy voice.

"Apparently it went very fast." Haruhi finally stood up from her seat.

"We'll be making our leave now, then." Tsubaki announced as he stood up as well, still yawning. "Come on Hikaru, let's go."

* * *

"Hikaru,"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you agreed on going to our school?" Tsubaki asked on our way home, but he's still very worn out so he's more or less leaning on me.

"Why can't I?" this feeling of him leaning on me… is so… nice. Brings back such good memory. I don't want to break this connection by pushing him away.

"You're from another world, right? You probably attend a school there already, no? So why still want to come to ours here?"

"Then what do you want me to do during my stay here? Watch the house?"

"No… But still…"

"Is there something wrong with me going to your school, Tsubaki?" I asked worriedly. Does my brother not want me to stay by his side? Does he want to be left alone with Haruhi and the rest? Without me?

"Not really," he whispered as if feeling guilty. "just that… won't this be troublesome for you?"

"I still want to go though." I insisted.

"Suit yourself then."

* * *

_3 May_

_This may be the first time in my life I'm actually glad that our prank is over. And trust me, we pulled millions of pranks._

_For the past few days, Hikaru and I had been 'fighting', which was pretended of course, if not how could it be a prank?_

_I don't know how it started. One day, Hikaru just came to me and ask how I think Haruhi's house look like. And that simple question led us to a conversation of planning how to get Haruhi to let us into her house. Surely the bookworm wouldn't like us over at her place and judging every single thing that caught our eyes on and making remarks on them._

_Initially it was planned with the easy way of the 'Which one is Hikaru-kun' game but it failed somehow. It can't be helped really, we never expect anyone to be able to tell us apart. Haruhi is just simply amazing, I wonder if there's actually something she can't do…_

_Tono, your words have came true, huh?_

_I wasn't able to hold it then and laughed when she told our difference, and I guess that's how our prank started. We yelled at each other and called each other names that we never thought that we could use on each other, ending it all with a "I'm not talking to you anymore." But once we were in the privacy of our room, we started our apologizing and hugging._

_However, the prank is still on-going once we're in school. We even dyed our hair to make it more realistic. Experience from the past. It continued for days and didn't stop until Haruhi finally lost it and gave us each a smack on the head ( it still hurts ) and demand us to apologize or we're never going to her house._

_And that's when it all stops. We cut all our acting and revealed our true motive. The Host Club Twins Fight has finally come to an end._

_Just what are we doing?_

_Why are we willing to go this far for a prank? It's just a commoner's house right? Why are we going so far to the extend that we're actually faking a fight? Does it really worth all that trouble? I mean, we can just follow Haruhi home, and it's not like she can do anything to stop us from taking a peek inside._

_Just… what is happening to us…?_

* * *

**A/N: In case some of you all still hadn't figure it out yet, Ishi means doctor.**

**For this story, don't be surprised at Hikaru's smartness and quickness to place the puzzles together. He is, after all, the twin who is good at mathematics, physics and chemistry ( stated by OHSHC Wiki ), all the FACTS subjects. I am fully aware that he's not like Kaoru who's good at literature, the EXPRESSION subjects. That's why Kao-chan is good at reading people's feelings and thoughts while Hika-chan is good at putting all the facts together to understand the situation.**

**By the way, this is totally unrelated to the story, but did you all know that all the subjects that Hikaru is good at are the common subjects that **_**boys**_** are good at and the subjects that Kaoru is good at are the common subject that **_**girls**_** are good at? *wink* Hints people, hints!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ciao peeps! I'm finally here with another chpt for you'all.  
**

**Thank you animefollower for your review, it makes me know that there's still people out there who is waiting for thing story, thankfully. *sniff* I'm so touched... This isn't really 'tomorrow', but it's here!  
**

**But now is big news time for you'all. I won't be updating this story for most likely the next 3 months. I'm super sorry to the extreme! But exams are coming up, and no matter who said what, this exam is super important to me and is a life-or-death matter! I'll update this once it's November ( somewhere ), so wait until then, okay?**

**And now, the chpt that you've all been waiting for...**

* * *

( Hikaru POV )

Honestly, I want to come to this school, yes I really do. From the bottom of my heart. But that does _not_ mean that I enjoy listening to the teacher up there, talking and talking. This is so boring...

So _why_ did I ended up here again?

"Ouch." I rubbed my temple where it had been hit by the flying paper that landed on my desk. I quickly unfold it and read the content.

_Even if this isn't the school you belong to, can you_ please _stop day-dreaming? You've got drool all over your desk already._

I turned to my right, where the paper had flew from, and saw Tsubaki giving me a stern look.

Oh yeah, that's right. Kaoru. Why else?

I tossed the paper back to him just as soon as I finished scribbling on it.

_Can't be helped... Too boring... *yawns*_

I didn't have to wait too long before the paper was tossed back onto my desk. But before I could reach for it, another hand that is not mine has already grabbed it.

"Quit it, you guys." Haruhi, who is sitting between me and my brother just like in my world, whispered. "This is the most important part of the lesson before it ends and you two are making it _very_ difficult for me to concentrate."

That's right. In this world, Haruhi is still siting between me and my brother. Only difference is that since nobody thinks she's a boy now and there is no such thing as the _Host Club_ here, she's wearing the girl's uniform.

'Maybe I should take some pictures while I'm here.' I thought. 'Who knows, maybe Kyoya-senpai will even pay me for them...'

"-karu. HIKARU!"

"Woah!" I snapped back into reality just in time to meet face to face with my twin before he starts urging.

"Hikaru, seriously, it's already break time." Tsubaki mumbled, shaking his head disapprovingly. "You can stop day-dreaming now. You're making a pretty bad first impression on all the people here."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I barely blinked an eye as I dragged him out of the classroom by the arm. "Now... break time it is, you say? What should we do now?" I asked with a smirk suggestively.

"Hey, were you even listening to what I'm saying?" I heard him protest behind me as I drag him towards Class 2-A. Fortunately for me, the layout of the school is the same as Ouran so I know my way around here. "Yeah, who cares about what those people think of me anyway?"

"What I'm trying to say is... Hey! This is Tamaki and Kyoya's class! " he exclaimed as I opened the door to the sophomore classroom.

"Kyoya-senpai! Milord!" I greeted the two sophomore as I marched towards their desks, not caring if I'm receiving stared from all directions for I'm a freshman in a second year classroom.

"Hikaru, Tsubaki. What brings you here?" Tamaki greeted us with his charming smile.

"Hikaru, how's your first day of school here?" Kyoya asked from his seat behind Tamaki. "Enjoying your stay here?"

"Well, I pulled through majority of the classes and day-dreamed the rest of the time. And now." I pulled my brother towards them. "can you guys _please_ help me to get him to remember me?" I asked, pleadingly, for the first time in my life, to the self-proclaimed King of narcissism and the Demon Lord. Yes, I'm willing to go that far for Kaoru's sake. He's my favourite, precious, little, baby brother after all.

"Hikaru," Kyoya spoke, closing the book in his hands that he was previously reading. "Memory is easy to be lost, but it's never as easy to be remembered."

"Mommy's got a point, Hikaru." Tamaki agreed with his best friend. "As much as we would've love to help the two of you, I really don't think this is something we could fix in a short time. I think the best way is to let him remember on his own."

I sighed. It's awfully painful to know that you've lost you twin brother, whom you've never been separated from since birth, in another parallel world. But to know that he doesn't remember you, his best big brother in the world, after you've finally found him, is just too much.

This is pure torture to me.

"Time is all that he needs to remember, Hikaru." the dark-haired teen said in his calm and calculative voice. "Don't try to push him too hard, he will remember you sooner or later."

"Great, I'll be looking forward to that day." I cheered sarcastically.

* * *

"I'm telling the truth! We DO share a room!_ And_ a bed!"

So senpais are completely useless in terms of helping me with my Kaoru/Tsubaki problem. Fine, so be it. Not that I really expected so useful help from anyone who isn't _me_, who understands my Kaoru better than _anyone_ else in the world. Parallel or not. Now it's all up to me alone to get him to remember.

"That is you and _your_ brother." Tsubaki groaned in annoyance. I don't blame him, I simply can't. I had been bugging him with our past stories since we left the school. Or perhaps earlier... "To me, you're nothing more than a stranger, and there is _no_ way you're ging to make me share a room with you."

"Pretty pretty please~, Tsubaki?" I pleaded with the best puppy dog eyes I could manage. Not that it could be irresistable enough for Kaoru anyway. He's the uke after all, not me. His puppy dogs eyes are well-knowned that no one, commoner or not, could resist it. The liquid, pure, golden orbs that are completely identical to mine that can even melt steel. Such a shame he had yet to use it on Haruhi. "If we share a room, you may remember faster."

"I prefer to let things happen at their own rate." he simply pushed me out of his face before unlocking that apartment door.

"Bu-But... aren't you curious about the things that happened before you lost your memory?" I tried to argue my way with my surprisingly stubborn brother. But then again, he is _my_ twin brother. What did I expect? Now I see how much of a hard time Kaoru always has when persuading me to do something his way. I'm the more stubborn one after all.

My twin simply ignored me and opened the door before stepping inside.

"Come on! I know you're curious! Just admit it alr-"

"Ishi."

"Huh?" I looked into the house to see a man in white suit with a white coat sitting on the couch, a cup of coffee in one hand. His hair is neatly combed to the back with a thin spectacled on the bridge of his nose.

"Hello, Tsubaki." the man greeted with a sincere smile.

"Ishi, I thought you said you wouldn't be returning until next week?" my mirror image asked as he approached the guy who is currently sipping his bot coffee.

"The surgery was successful and the patient woke up earlier than expected. Now all he need is some rest and good care from the nurses." Ishi explained, before fixing his eyes on me. "You're Hikaru, I believe?"

"Y-Yes, sir." I stammered after a few awkward seconds and nodded.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your stay here. Sorry I wasn't able to meet you in person sooner, I apologize."

"No no, I should be thanking you for letting me stay here when I have nowhere to go. I'm very thankful to you and your generosity."

"The pleasure is all mine. Now," his eyes are now adverted onto my twin brother. "Tsubaki, do you mind me borrowing your friend here for a while? There's some things that I need to tell him privately."

"Sure, I don't mind." Tsubaki replied nonchalantly.

"Very well. Hikaru, this way please." Ishi waved a hand at me, signalling me to follow him, which I did. We made our way up the staircase and into one of the rooms on the second floor, the only one besides Tsubaki's room. Ishi sat down on the chair in front of the desk as I sat against him on the bed.

"So..." I started. "what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Hikaru," the middle-aged man began in a soft tone. He had a straight face on and I can sense the seriousness in his voice. "from what Tsubaki told me through the phone, you are his brother?"

"Yes, I am." I acknowledged.

"That's good to hear." he gave a small smile before continuing. "I'm not trying to be rude here, but I did take a look into your closet before you two came back."

"What are you trying to say?" I shot back.

"I'm trying to say that I believe that you're Tsubaki's brother." he simply stated. "Of course, unless that blue uniform isn't yours."

Oh, I see now. He's refering to the Ouran blazer that I had wore on my first day here.

"I'm sure you understand what I'm talking about." Ishi said, opening one of the drawers in the desk. Inside, there's a set of Ouran High School boys uniform.

"This is the clothes that Tsubaki was wearing when he was sent to the hospital a month ago, and as far as I know, non e of the schools here has this kind of uniform. I'm sure that you're from the same school as him for the same set of uniform in your closet?" the doctor inquired.

I nodded.

His hand dig into the drawer, fishing out an orange phone.

"This looks familiar to you, I believe."

It sure does. That's my baby brother's phone.

"This phone was found inside Tsubaki's pocket. We tried contacting his families or friends using this but we failed somehow."

I stayed silent as he continues.

"Ranka told me that you're from another Parallel-World, am I wrong?" he asked, handing me the phone.

"No," I shook my head. "you're right."

"That should explain why the service won't work." he sighed before fixing his sharp grey eyes on mine. "Hikaru, do you wish to bring your brother back?"

There's no need for any hesitation to answer that question.

"I do." I replied firmly. "That is, after he remembers me and... is willing to go back with me."

The serious look on Ishi's face softened a little bit as he smiled. "That's the answer I would like to hear."

"You know, Hikaru. Tsubaki had been one of my patient a month ago. When he finally woke up a week later and not remembering anything or recognizing anyone, he just look so... broken. Not knowing who he is. Not knowing where he is. Not knowing anyone. Not knowing anything. It hurts me a lot to see him like that. I am his doctor, and as doctors, we treat our patients like how we would to our own children. So I let him stayed at my place. I even asked Ranka and Haruhi-chan to help me take care of him. With my busy schedule as a doctor, I never get to take the time off to spend it with him. That's why Haruhi-chan is coming over every Saturday to check on him. I want to make sure he's okay, and hopefully get his memory back soon. I'm glad you came, Hikaru. All of us wished the best for Tsubaki and that he could return to the place where he belongs. I'm very thankful for your help, Hikaru."

"You don't have to say that," I held Kaoru's phone in my hand tightly. "you helped him so much. That's more then what I could ever ask for. Tsubaki is my brother, and it's my responsibility to ensure his well-being. I'll definitely help him remember."

No matter what, or who, stands in my way, nothing is going to stop me from bringing Kaoru back with me.

* * *

_27 May_

_Phew, this day is finally over._

_Today we dressed up as girls. Not those school girls who wear short skirts and stuff but the kind that wears layers of dresses with gloves and make up and all. This has got to be the most troublesome costume we've ever wore. Being a girl is just so troublesome..._

_Our idiotic lord thought of this stupid idea when those Lobelia girls came into our club yesterday and declared to take Haruhi away to their academy. Poor Tono, he cried so much and even suffered from the culture shock. But that can't really blame anyone since he's the one acting all dramatic and overly emotional._

_The look that Haruhi gave after we revealed all the truth about our club might had sent him off the cliff of guilt and make him start thinking that she'll be better off with the Zuka Club. And _that_ must be what drove him to think of such a ridiculous plan._

_I don't blame Haruhi for laughing until she's spilling tears on the floor. We laughed pretty much ourselves after we're done changing, but it didn't last long as the plan needs to continue. The make up came next. To make it _more_ of a laughing matter, Hikaru specially over did it. But in order to not be indifferent, we just _have_ to put on the super heavy make up too, or we'll have to suffer under Kyoya-senpai's Evil Lord glare throughout the day. Just remembering it sends chills down my spine...  
_

_Even though I'm glad that Haruhi's going to stay with us, I'm still quite pissed of the fact that we had to put on all these get up for nothing. Maybe this is her way of revenge... I mean, she could just tell us yesterday she isn't intending to leave Ouran so Milord won't get so worked up over this matter. Now that I've finally gotten out of the dress and washed off all that make up from my face, life feels so much more comfortable._

_For a minute I really feel sorry for always enforcing Haruhi to wear all that dresses, skirts and swimsuits, especially since they're all so short. But then again, she's a girl. And it's normal for girls to wear such things._

_Urgh... Now just looking at the damn dress makes me feel uneasy. I want to burn the damn thing and never wear such thing. Ever. Again._

* * *

**A/N: Well, that is it.**

**By the way, just to inform you that I'll be posting a HikaKao AU oneshot soon, so look forward to that.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
